Lonesome Summer Night
by Heavensangel28
Summary: Hermione feels lonely. Harry had Ginny, Ron had Violet. And who does she have. Fred is only to willing to fill the emptiness Hermione feels. Rated M for a reason. Smut alert.


One Shot! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. Just this made up smut.

Okay guys. Someone told me I should try one shots so I'm gonna give it a try.

She'd been at the Burrow most of the summer and she was getting discouraged. She had realized at the end of the year she seriously needed to cut loose, but here at the Burrow that was kind of difficult. Sure spending time with her best friends was great, she felt lonely to. Ron and Harry both had someone, and she was feeling left out. She had heard the twins would be home this weekend for a visit. That should add a little more laughter to the house, but she wasn't really all that keyed up to see them. They were pranksters of course so she always had her guard up when they were around, and that got exhausting for anyone. They should be arriving soon since they told Mrs. Weasley they would be closing the shop early in order to make it for dinner.

Hermione had been sitting underneath a large tree facing the house, just watching the clouds getting in some alone time while Harry, Ron and Ginny practice on the Quittach. She decided to go see if Mrs. Weasley needed any help with dinner. She doubted it but it never hurt to ask.

She entered through the back door which lead directly into the kitchen, and of course Mrs. Weasley looked as though everything was about complete for dinner. There were pots stirring themselves, and what dishes she had used were washing themselves in the sink.

"Well hello there Hermione. Something I can get for you dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No actually I came to see if you needed any help, but I see as usual you have everything under control." Hermoine replied.

Mrs. Weasley smiled that nurturing smile. "Well thank you darling but your quite right. I'm just about finished with supper. It will be ready in about fifteen minutes. I just hope those boys aren't late. Goodness knows what they will get into between here and that shop of theirs."

"I'm sure they will be here on time, well I'll go get the others and let them know to wash up soon." And Hermione went outside to do just that.

As she was walking out the door she heard a distinct "pop" and there before her stood Fred and George.

"Thank goodness you two got her on time. Your mother was starting to worry, as only a mother can, on whether or not you would find mischief on your way here. And if you would be delayed." Hermione told them.

"Well, you know mom--" George said.

"Yeah, she's always worrying" finished Fred.

"And with good reason, the two of you find trouble at every corner. Now I have to go get Harry, Ron and Ginny so they can wash up. You'd better do the same." Hermione pushed pass them. The twins' gaze followed the smartest witch of their day walk away. And both were thinking the same thing. _Somethings wrong with her._

After dinner Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione where sitting in Ron's room he shared with Harry during the summer when Harry came to the Burrow talking about anything in general. When Harry got serious and asked Hermione if anything had been bothering her.

"No, of course not. Why do you ask?" She questioned. Looking slightly suspicious.

"Well, you see Mione its just that we've noticed the past couple of weeks you have been kind of distant and we were wondering if you were upset about something." This coming from Ginny.

"No I'm fine thank you for your concern but its unwarranted. Just ready to get back to school." She was lying and everyone knew it but the others decided not to push it. "I think I'll go for a walk. Be back in a while."

Outside Fred was sitting in the same place Hermione had before dinner and he saw her as she came out. He had been drinking what was left of his and George's firewhiskey they kept hidden here for these occasions. And was quite soused. He watched to see where she was heading and soon realize she was heading straight for him. Well it was getting dark and she hadn't looked up. She looked lost in thought. When she got close enough for him to speak without having to raise his voice he spoke to her to let her know of his presence.

"Oy, Hermione. What are you doing out here all alone?" Fred asked.

"Well the others said they are worried because I have supposedly been distant and it's nothing really. I just felt like being alone." She answered and wondered to herself why she could talk to him so easily when talking to her friends wasn't that simple anymore.

"I think it's something and if you want to talk, I'm here. But no pressure Granger. Just lending an ear for friend." Fred said sympatheticly.

"Well you see, its just I guess I feel lonely. Harry and Ginny together, and Ron with Violet. I guess I feel a little left out of the love circle you could say. And honestly who wants the smartest witch? Im plain so that helps none at all." Hermione said sorrowfully.

"I dont think your plain Herms. In fact I find you quite beautiful. But what would a Weasley know?" Fred said stiffly. He felt the last of his firewhiskey starting to wear off. He was sobering.

"You think I'm beautiful Fred?" and before he could answer she was kissing him. Kissing him with a sweet kind of abandon. He didn't question it. He just went with the flow. Hermione must have realized how surprised he was about it, but he wasn't fighting it and she sat back and said shyly, "I'm sorry, I have no idea what I was thinking. It's just that the last person to tell me I was beautiful didnt exactly have a high I.Q. and to hear it from someone as smart as yourself just made me really happy."

"Anything for you sweets. Besides I don't mind having beautiful girls throw themselves at me. Just wish that it could be more." and Fred abrumptly shut his mouth. Realizing he had said to much. No one was supposed to know he had secretly had the hots for this little witch for over two years. He was what she wanted and no one he tried to put in place made a good substitute.

"Really? Fred, I -- Well I --- Umm. Freddy do you think I could ask you a huge favor?" She asked.

"Just don't call me Freddy again and I will do for you whatever you ask." Fred answered with a smirk.

"Well, um, you see, I've never, and I'm really curious, and who better than you. Oh never mind. Forget I said anything." She started to leave her place on the ground next to him and he grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione Granger, are you asking me to be your first?" Fred asked anxiously.

"NO! Nevermind, forget I said anything." She wouldnt look at him.

He gently took her chin in his hand, and turned her to face him. Smiling encouragingly, he lowered his lips to hers. So sweetly, and with such care it almost made her cry. She kissed him back, and opened her mouth just a little. He took advantage of it and plunged his tongue eagerly into her mouth. Kissing her deeply, and with a passion he himself hadnt known, he began to caress her breasts through her clothing. A moan escaped her. She started moving her hands up and down his muscular back. Moved them down and slipped her hands inside his t-shirt so she could feel the smoothness of his back. He was unbuttoning her shirt and pushing it off her shoulders while kissing a trail down her face and neck, stopping to nibble softly on her ear. She was losing all since of composure. _So this is what everyone's always talking about. _ Just as she was thinking that, he began suckling her breast through her white lacey bra, while running his hands up and down her bare legs. _Thank goodness for short skirts_, Fred thought to himself. Hermione was tugging at his shirt again, trying to get it over his head. He realized what she was doing and stopped his ministrations on her breasts long enough to help her.

"Ooo. Skin!" Hermione said very huskily, thinking she sounded nothing like herself. This just let Fred know just how much he had aroused her.

"Yes, skin. Speaking of which I would like to see more." Fred answered her. And with that he unclasped the bra she was wearing and began sucking and licking all over her perky white mounds. He sucked on one pink pert nipple and licked a trail to the other and did the same to that on. His hand was now slowly moving up her inner thigh and he began caressing her through her panties. She gasp. No one had ever touched her there, and oh how good it felt. She was then rubbing her hand against his hard erection through his trousers, and he was moaning deeply. She unbuttoned his pants and began pulling them down. Fred grabbed her hands and looked her in the face.

"Hermione, I know you are upset and I don't want to take advantage of you. Are you sure you want me to be the one to do this with you?" He asked, giving her a chance to stop before they went further.

She smiled up at him sweetly and just muttered, "Of course I'm sure. I never do anything I'm not absolutely sure of. Now if you please, can we continue." and with that she yanked his trousers to his ankles. Fred sat up removed his shoes, pants and started to remove his boxers. "Let me help you." Hermione whispered. and as she pulled down his boxers to release his extremely large penis, she was kissing a trail down his stomach. She sat back on her heels and looked at the silky smoothness of his skin there. Then she tasted his salty sweetness. Fred inhaled loudly. Oh she was good and she didnt even know what she was doing to him. After a few moments of letting her assault him, he couldnt take much more. He decided to return the favor.

He flipped her on her back and began caressing and kissing and licking all that was exposed to him. He pulled her skirt down her legs and left her panties where they were. He was kind of shocked, although he shouldnt have been. Hermione's panties were all white lace, they matched the bra he had discarded moments ago. He began licking her wet center through the thin barrier, driving her mad. She plunged her hands through his hair, pulling his mouth closer. He slid the edge of the lace to the side and began thumbing her clit while licking her wet folds. She wasnt sure how much of this she could take. He surprised her again by sticking his tongue inside her. "Oh" was all she could cry out. He licked up her juices that were flowing like a stream, and stuck a solitairy finger inside, stretching her slowly, then he added another. All the while suckling on her clit hard. That almost sent her over the brink.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I have to have you." Fred exclaimed.

"Now, please Fred, now." was her answer.

He positioned himself between her thighs and slowly rubbed her moist folds with his hard sex. _I've never been this hard ever. _Slowly he entered her. Taking care because he knew she would have pain. He got close to the barrier that would block his entrance.

"This will hurt, but let me know when the pain subsides." Fred whispered.

Hermione couldn't answer. She was already feeling alot of pressure, but she knew once she got passed the pain she would have ecstasy. He slowly pushed until he felt the thin lining give way, and then he buried himself deep, and just stayed there waiting for her body to adjust to the size of him. She was shocked, she hadnt expected it to be that bad. But as he stayed where he was the pain lessened and she began to feel her excitement return. She slowly pulled away, and when he realized she was ready he began slowly pulling back until almost every bit of him was outside her and then he pushed back in. The sensation was wild for both. He had never felt such pleasure and she was beside herself with a new knowledge.

Before long he was moving a little quicker and then she began meeting his thrusts up, down, up, down. Their pace increased and kept increasing until he was moving so quickly in and out he didn't know how much longer he could last, when he felt her inner muscles contracting against him. That was it. He began spilling inside her.

They both lay there, completely content and satisfied.

"So that's what the buzz is all about." Hermione said trying to break the silence.

"You know Hermione. For that being your first time, you did that extremely well. Guess you learn fast at everything you do." Fred said to her. Hoping he was sounding pleased. He knew girls could take offense easily when exposed like this.

"Thank you Fred. I sure enjoyed the pleasures of having you be my first."

"Um Hermione, I know you said that you wanted me to be your first, but do you think I could be more than that." He asked.

"Fred are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Hermione said shocked. "I thought you wanted someone smart and beautiful?"

"You are both and I have secretly loved you for years. Do you think you could give me a chance?" Fred asked unsure.

"Why Fredrick Weasley, of course." Hermione began kissing him again.

And there beneath the tree, Hermione gave herself to Fred again.

Hey so tell me what you think. I know its kind of long but hey you gotta build up to it right.

Please R&R.


End file.
